1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices such as printers, copy machines, and fax machines.
2. Related Art
An image forming device such as a printer has been known, which includes a catch tray provided on a main body casing thereof to be loaded with a discharged sheet with an image formed thereon, and a cover attached at a downstream-side end of the main body casing in a sheet discharging direction in an openable and closable manner (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-36437).
In the meantime, a sheet is conveyed while being curled by a plurality of rollers inside the main body casing, and therefore may be discharged in a state curled with a front end thereof down. In this regard, in the known image forming device, mutually facing surfaces of the catch tray and the cover are, respectively, formed as planes along a direction perpendicular to the sheet discharging direction and a vertical direction, and a gap between the catch tray and the cover is formed linearly along the above perpendicular direction. Therefore, the front end of the curled sheet is likely to enter into the linearly formed gap, and it might cause a trouble that the sheet cannot smoothly be discharged, such as a paper jam.